


Booty Text

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Mild Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino accidentally sends a booty text to the last person on earth she intended it for: Uchiha Itachi. ItaIno. College fic, AU. [One-shot, completed]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Text

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A plain crazy, whacked out short fic featuring an unlikely couple from Naruto.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Booty Text  
Author: Kieren  
Pairing: ItachiIno, College fic, AU  
Rating: M, smut

* * *

**Ino. 10:06pm  
** _Hey Inuzuka~ If you're not doing anything right now, wanna come over and do…me? ;)_

**Itachi. 10:06pm**  
_Yamanaka...pressed the wrong buttons?_

**Ino. 10:07pm**  
_OH HOLY SHIT. ITACHI?! WTH! OMFG. SORRY. PLEASE IGNORE THIS MESSAGE. DELETE IT._

**Itachi. 10:08pm**  
_With pleasure._

**Itachi. 10:08pm**  
_Although, Yamanaka, I expected a more... polished booty call._

**Ino. 10:08pm** _  
Excuse me?!_

**Itachi. 10:09pm** _  
In other words: Is that the best you can do?_

Yamanaka Ino's jaw literally fell open. She rocked up in her bed and stared at the glowing screen of her phone. "Itachi you bastard," She seethed, her fingers flying across the screen as she typed out a retort, shaking her head. She didn't care if he was one of the hottest seniors on campus, or that  _she_ , wild child Yamanaka Ino did in fact harbour a crush on the taekwondo captain with the perfect GPA and impeccable manners.

"That does it," She muttered, jabbing the SEND button.

**Ino. 10:10pm**  
_You want polished? I'll give you polished._

**Ino. 10:10pm**  
_Hi. This is a booty text. :)_

**Itachi. 10:10pm**  
_You've outdone yourself, Yamanaka. Congratulations. I must say, that was straightforward. No doubt Inuzuka would have gotten your message right at once. So, the question now is, is your booty text for him...or for me?_

Astonished, she blinked down at the screen and the little words there, wondering if this was some sort of weird dream that her mind had conjured up while she was experiencing deep REM. Pushing her blond hair behind her ear, she contemplated the message. It was probably Itachi screwing around with her. Meh.

Well, two could play this game.

She smiled, her fingers flying across the screen. Why not?

**Ino. 10:11pm**  
_Hi Itachi. This is a booty text. :)_

She waited for another minute and grinned in triumph when her phone failed to buzz. Hah! That would shut the great Uchiha up. Although she would have to make an effort to avoid him around campus. Sighing, she reclined on her bed in her dorm and hugged her bolster to her chest.

Truth was, she felt horny. She wanted Kiba here with her, wanted to feel him inside her, pounding into her and weighting her down with his thick, warm body. She-

There was a knock on the door.

Startled, she threw the bolster aside, chest heaving. Who the  _hell_  was that?

Tiptoeing to the peephole in the door, Ino peered through it and almost shrieked at the sight of Uchiha Itachi standing on the other side of the door, looking darkly handsome as always, his long hair tied back at the base of his neck in a low ponytail.

"Itachi, what the fuck?" Were her first words when she flung open the door, completely disregarding the fact that she was wearing only a thin spaghetti top on and short shorts.

Oh, and she hadn't put on a bra too.

 _Shit_ , Ino groaned inwardly. She could feel her nipples contracting into tiny buds, pressing themselves against the thin, white material of her top as a chill swept over her.

"Evening," Itachi said mildly. He lifted up his phone. "I got a booty text from you."

Ino gaped at him.

"That. Was. A.  _Joke_."

"Didn't seem like it."

He took a step forward, and Ino deliberately held her ground. She was pretty sure he would back off.

Instead, Itachi remain unfazed by her stillness, allowing his chest to brush against hers. He leaned one shoulder against the doorjamb and braced the other well muscled arm against the upper doorframe, looking as though he could stand there all night.

Ino fought to swallow her throat despite the soothing hardness of his broad chest against her nipples. She would not weaken. She would not be defeated. She would wipe that lousy smirk off his handsome, chiselled face even if it cost her life.

Oh god, why did he have to be so hot? That made things worst!

"Back off, 'Tachi."

"I thought you wanted someone." His eyes were the colour of midnight, glinting with a hint of... mischievousness (seriously!?) and something that bordered on slight warning. Since when did he ever have a funny bone in his body?! He was supposed to be rigid and perfect and upright. He was supposed to be Mr Stick in the Mud!

"Well yes," She said, crossing her arms beneath her breast. Arching a blond eyebrow, she shot him an condescending look and uttered the few words that she would never regret: "But are you up for it?"

There was a blur of movement as Itachi propelled her backwards and slammed the door to her dorm room shut, his mouth stealing over hers in a lush, hot kiss. Their tongues met in a fiery clash and Ino felt the desk slide beneath her butt, his large hands roving over her breasts, which had gone tight and turgid. Hot, needy spikes of pleasure stabbed at her abdomen, and Ino arched her back, pushing her boobs against Itachi's chest as he stepped between her open thighs.

Nipping her at lower lip in a punishing kiss, Itachi kissed her roughly before trailing kisses down her bare neck. Teasing, licking, nipping gently at her skin until she panted hotly and arched her body against his.

Ino gasped. "That was... just okay."

She was a bloody liar of course, and he knew it. He was a damn good kisser, and Ino wondered with whom he'd practiced being such a good kisser.

" _Sure, Yamanaka._ " Itachi rumbled sounding anything but convinced. He stopped his kisses, and Ino found her hand wound round the nape of his neck, trying to urge his lips back against hers.

"Just okay eh?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes," Ino said heatedly, turning away from him.

"Hey Yamanaka," He murmured into the place where her neck met her shoulder. "You're not so bad either you know." He moved away slightly, the front of his chest brushing against her back.

"Although I must admit, you taste better than I expected."

"Expected?" She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder.

Itachi shrugged and continued inspecting the textbooks on her shelf.

"Everyone has fantasies. I didn't know you're interested in Vladimir Nabokov." The second sentence came out quiet and thoughtful, as though Itachi was storing it away for personal knowledge. Probably to blackmail her later, Ino added mentally.

But that was not the point.

"Excuse me? Are you saying you actually  _fantasise_ about  _me_?!" The blond asked, blue eyes dilating.

Itachi glanced down at her with those dark, bottomless eyes before going back to her books.

"What's so surprising about that?" His voice was smooth.

"Wha- You-" She sputtered. "You  _liar_!"

"Do you really find that so hard to believe?" He closed the distance between their mouths and lingered over the plump swells of her lips. "If I were lying and taking you for a ride, I'd have done it over text. I wouldn't have bothered climbing 6 storeys just to get to your  _room_ , Yamanaka."

There was momentary silence for a moment.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Ino finally said breathlessly.

A corner of his mouth lifted.

XXX

Itachi, Ino thought dazedly, was no stick in the mud. Draped over him like a lazy kitten on a cushion, she rested her chin on his bare shoulder, her naked body gleaming with a thin sheen of perspiration; a result of their frenzied lovemaking.

Oh hell, he had been so,  _so_  innovative. He'd taken her in numerous ways - against the wall, then on the bed, then flipped her on all fours, then on her side, one leg held up while he took her from behind.

It was exhausting. But also incredibly sexy and mind-blowing.

Her sheets were rumpled, pillow and bolster long thrown to the floor, her clothes scattered all over her desk, tangled up in his shirt and pants. Lifting up to peek at the mess on her floor, Ino also noted that condom wrappers littered the area.

The scene looked crazy and wild, as though an orgy had taken place. He was  _that_  good in bed.

Itachi sat up and Ino felt her inner muscles clenching around him in response. They were still intimately joined after their last session in which she'd ridden him like a wildcat. She bit back a sigh.

"What are you doing?" The blond murmured.

Itachi fished for her phone on her desk (beneath his shirt) and handed it to her, one arm settling around her waist.

"Delete Inuzuka's number from your list. Make sure you send the wrong booty text the next time." Itachi said, leaning against her headboard and closing his eyes wearily.

Ino chuckled and laughed, flipping her hair over one sweaty shoulder.

"With pleasure."

* * *

 


End file.
